<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Love Me? by potstickersss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266044">You Love Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss'>potstickersss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Salem [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickersss/pseuds/potstickersss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First I love you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Bellweather &amp; Raelle Collar &amp; Tally Craven, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Salem [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Love Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BABAM ANOTHER ONE! </p>
<p>I'm on a roll. </p>
<p>Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos on my last update you guys are the sweetest and so amazing. </p>
<p>This is short and sweet and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For four months, they have been dating. Four months and Raelle was still struggling to tell Scylla she loves her. She doesn't understand why it's so difficult. She knows Scylla will have a positive reaction, her feelings are not unreciprocated, but the words will just not come out of her mouth for some reason.</p>
<p>And she has tried. She has nearly told Scylla she loves her at least twelve times over the past month; when Scylla was curled up against her as they watched Disney movies or Scylla scrunching her nose up in the cute way she does when she is frustrated during one of their study dates. Then there was the time Scylla had stayed over for the first time and was dressed in Raelle's baggy t-shirt and lacrosse shorts, looking so soft and gorgeous it left her speechless.</p>
<p>And now she has missed another opportunity. Scylla just handed her a tub of homemade cookies to take to her parents' house to cheer up her dad, who has been sick with the flu for a week.</p>
<p>She stares down at the cookies, kicking herself for being stupid and not saying what she so desperately wants to say before Scylla ran off to get to class.</p>
<p>"Rae, are you trying to burn a hole through those?" Abigail asks from the living room, and Raelle jerks her head up to meet her amused gaze.</p>
<p>"I love Scylla," Raelle blurts, and Abigail glances towards Tally, the two sharing a confused look.</p>
<p>"Dude, we know," She says, snorting and Tally giggles, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>"I haven't told her yet," Raelle murmurs, a blush spreading across her cheeks, and Tally chokes on her drink while Abigail's eyes widen in disbelief.</p>
<p>"You what!" Tally demands, nearly shouting and Raelle groans, setting the tub of cookies down on the counter before walking into the living room to sprawl across the couch, her head turned to face them.</p>
<p>"I know! I keep trying to say it. I've come close to it like over a dozen times now, but nothing comes out! What is wrong with me? I love her so much, and I know she will reciprocate it and probably already knows how I feel, but I want to say it. I need to say it. I'm going crazy."</p>
<p>"Damn, Collar," Abigail whistles and Raelle groans again.</p>
<p>"Has Scylla said it?" Tally asks, leaning forward in her armchair, and Raelle shakes her head.</p>
<p>"No. I think she wants to go at my pace. I'm not the best at verbally expressing my emotions. Unless I'm drunk."</p>
<p>"That's true," Abigail says, and Tally scrunches up her nose.</p>
<p>"Well, what do you think is stopping you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I think I've just never said it to someone before. All my past relationships never made it this far. My last girlfriend treated me like shit and definitely left me with some baggage to deal with. We barely lasted four weeks, but damn did she fuck me up. And now there's Scylla, who is amazing. She's everything I've ever wanted and more. She's it for me, guys. I know it. I never want to look at another girl in the same way; I can't even imagine us not being together, you know? We just fit, and God, I love her so fucking much. My chest physically aches. I feel so much for her," Raelle says and Tally coos.</p>
<p>"Aw, Rae, that is so sweet! And we know about Beth. We were the ones who helped you through her bullshit. What she has told you is not true in the slightest. You are so loveable, Raelle. So many people love you, and you deserve to be happy. Screw her and her manipulation. She played your emotions for fun, and now it's time to get back at her by proving to yourself that you are worthy of someone's love. Anyone with eyes can see how Scylla feels about you. She is just as head over heels as you are, and when the time is right, you will tell her you love her. Please don't force it. It will come in time," Tally says, moving to sit next to Raelle.</p>
<p>Raelle's throat tightens with emotion as she deliberates Tally's words, and then she nods, leaning into her friend's side.</p>
<p>"You're right. I shouldn't worry so much. If I am struggling so much with saying it, then it's not the right time for me to tell her."</p>
<p>"Exactly," Abigail says, coming to sit on her other side, and Raelle relaxes, allowing herself to soak in the comfort of her two best friends' embraces.</p>
<p>"Thanks, guys. I don't know what I would do without you," Raelle murmurs, and Tally presses a kiss to her head.</p>
<p>"You would survive. And most likely would have gone to your amazing mother for advice."</p>
<p>Raelle chuckles. "True. Though she probably would have told me to buck up and tell Scyl already. And that there is no point in holding back. Oh, that reminds me, she has been hounding me to invite Scylla over for dinner at their house for the past two months."</p>
<p>"Oh damn," Abigails says, laughing and Tally snickers.</p>
<p>"That will be fun. When are you going to introduce them?" Tally asks, and Raelle shakes her head.</p>
<p>"I don't know. Definitely not until after I finally say those three little words. I can only focus on one crisis at a time, maybe in the next month or so. I keep saying we are both really busy with school. But I also haven't mentioned it to Scylla yet. I don't want to overwhelm her with a meet the parents' conversation before she is ready."</p>
<p>"Definitely tell her you are in love with her first," Abigail says and Tally nods.</p>
<p>"Yes. Take your time with the visit too. Both of you need to be ready."</p>
<p>"You guys are the best," Raelle sighs.</p>
<p>"Damn straight, Collar."</p>
<p>-------</p>
<p>It's three days into March, their fifth month of dating, that Raelle says it. The words escape her mouth so effortlessly that she doesn't even realize she has said it out loud until Scylla drops her.</p>
<p>They had been dancing around Scylla's kitchen in a silly manner as they waited for the brownies they were baking to cook in the oven when Scylla dipped her dramatically. They were both laughing, and the music playing from Raelle's phone switched to a slow song as they stared into each other's eyes. And without thinking, she said the words.</p>
<p>Raelle grunts when she hits the kitchen floor, and Scylla gasps, scrambling to help her to her feet.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Rae, I am so sorry!" Scylla says, horror written across her face and Raelle laughs loudly.</p>
<p>"Damn, if I'd known that would be your reaction to me saying I love you, I would have worn a helmet."</p>
<p>"You love me? Like I didn't hallucinate that the first time?" Scylla whispers, her hand cup Raelle's jaw while the other grips the collar of her shirt, tugging Raelle closer.</p>
<p>"No, you didn't hallucinate. I love you, Scylla Ramshorn. I love you so fucking much. And I'm sorry it took me so long to say it. I know you were waiting for me to."</p>
<p>"You could have never said it, and I wouldn't have minded. But I am so glad you did. I love you too," Scylla breathes, her words ghosting Raelle's lips.</p>
<p>Raelle smiles so wide her cheeks hurt, and then she is lifting Scylla in a bear hug.</p>
<p>"You love me! Scylla Ramshorn loves me!" She shouts as she spins them in a circle pulling a bright, infectious laugh from Scylla.</p>
<p>"Yes, you goof. Now set me down," Scylla giggles and Raelle is quick to comply.</p>
<p>Once she is on her feet once again, Scylla doesn't waste time. She grabs Raelle's hand, places the other on her lower back and spins, dipping her effortlessly. Raelle gasps, her left hand gripping Scylla's shoulder tight as she stares up at her with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"Let's try this again," Scylla whispers, brushing her nose against Raelle's. "I love you, Raelle Collar."</p>
<p>Raelle beams and lifts her chin slightly, so their lips brush. "I love you too, Scylla Ramshorn."</p>
<p>For a moment, they do nothing but grin at each other before Raelle closes the distance between them. Their lips meld together in a soft kiss filled with so much emotion that it leaves Scylla breathless and chasing Raelle's lips when they break apart.</p>
<p>She pulls Raelle up into a standing position and buries her fingers in her hair, dragging Raelle into her as their kiss grows harder and more desperate.</p>
<p>"I love you; I love you, I love you," Raelle repeatedly murmurs in between breathless kisses feeling as if a giant weight has been lifted from her chest.</p>
<p>She said it. She keeps saying it, and it is the best feeling in the world to know that Scylla loves her back.</p>
<p>She loves Scylla Ramshorn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>